


Familiar Wounds

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, it's not as bad as it sounds, it's not really graphic but there is a person killed and mentions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Dark has seen a fair amount of corpses throughout the years. However, some causes of death were a little too familiar for the demon's comfort.-Or Dark has a reaction to seeing a dead body and Wilford tries to help.





	Familiar Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for auraphantom to coming up with the title.  
> Giving titles is harder than they should be.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Dark has seen a fair amount of corpses throughout the years. Some his own doing, a few from the various other egos, and most of them were one Wilford Warfstache's mad handiwork. It was nothing really, most of them didn't even bat an eye when a dead body turned up, and aside from a stern scolding the issue was quickly forgotten.

However, some causes of death were a little too familiar for the demon's comfort. A gaping bullet wound would make Dark frown and turn away. A mangled body from a significant fall would leave his aura frizzled and a twinge of uneasiness in his gut. He always shoved those thoughts aside and angrily marched off, leaving the dirty work to someone else.

One incident came unexpected though.

Dark and Wilford were out finishing some pesky unanticipated job quite literally. The pair stood on a balcony, the eccentric pink man proudly brandishing his gun as his demonic partner held a squirming man by the collar, the victim's upper body dangerously pushed over the railing in threat.

"I've had enough. You are just a waste of our time." Dark sound almost bored as he addressed the man struggling in his hand. "Wil, take care of him quick. We're finished here."

Wilford's eyes lit up with crazy glee and with a grin he aimed. "Well if you say so... Bang!"

The actual 'bang' followed a fraction of a second later. Dark felt the body grow heavy in his hand as it went limp and he let go of the weight. The pair watched it fall over the balcony and impact with an unpleasant sound. The bullet to the chest was not the only place it was bleeding from now.

"I say, that's a nasty fall." Wil looked over the railing as he aloofly pocketed his gun. He then spun away from the sight and reached a hand for Dark to take.

"Oh well, he'll just have to walk it off. Isn't that right Darky?" His other hand fiddled with a strap of his pink suspenders.

Dark didn't respond. He was still looking at the corpse below, broken and bloody and unmoving. He stared, and he stared...and stared.

The demon was unable to pull his eyes away from it. 'Too familiar' his mind raced. The sight was awfully familiar...and somewhere along the way Dark got lost.

He was the District Attorney, his body screaming in pain, his bones aching and broken, the old bullet wound distracting. Dark idly placed a hand where he felt the phantom pain in his chest and silently mouthed a small 'ouch'.

He was the Mayor, struck with grief to see his most trusted friend go in such a horrid way.

He was the Seer, heartbroken that it was Wil...

Wilford didn't understand what was going on. He cocked an eye at Dark's unmoving form, pink moustache twitching as he pulled a face in confusion. All he saw was the grey ego's glazed over eyes staring down at the body and his red and blue colors retracted so close to Dark they were merely a thin outline around him. The ever present shadow around him clung close to his form and seemed to dense. Wil wondered if the darkness would grow thick enough to be impenetrable like a wall.

"Dark? You okay?" the crazed man asked. He took a tentative step closer to his partner and when no answer came he grew worried.

"What happened, did I do something wrong?"

No response.

Wilford placed a hand on Dark's shoulder. He noted that his arm passed through the shadowy aura without any resistance. "Darky, you told me to do it so what's wrong?"

The pink man tried gently calling out to his demon until he grew frustrated. "Snap out of it, goddammit, or I'll slap you back to me!"

Wil huffed annoyed but didn't go through with his threat. His hands were now squeezing Dark's fingers as the madman slowly grew frantic with his pleading, not knowing what to do.

"Darky please, baby Darkling, why are you doing this? Dark. DARK! DAAAARK!!!"

Dark startled at the shout, his aura bursting out wildly for a short moment before retreating back into its small protective cocoon state. He looked at Wilford with a dazed expression, barely managing to gasp out a tiny "wha...?"

A small relief washed over Wilford and he sighed. "You with me, Dark?"

The broken ego blinked, trying and failing to get out of his mind set.

"...yes," he answered regardless.

"Are you okay?" It took a while for Dark to process the question. Wil waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts, thumbs gently rubbing Dark's hands.

"I'm...fine," he lied.

Wilford didn't pry any further and gave a firm nod. "We're going home." With that he pulled his dazed demon close and warped themselves into Dark's room with a flourish of pink smoke, the faint scent of cotton candy and a small pop.

Wil led Dark to his bed and made him sit. The grey ego was still out of it, his gaze switching between staring off to see something only he could and fixating on Wil, who had helped loosen his tie and shake off his suit jacket and was now sitting by his side.

Dark slumped into Wilford's side, burying his face in the other's shoulder, and took a deep and heavy breath.

"I'm...not fine." he admitted. His voice was half swallowed in Wil's yellow shirt.

"Awww, Darky. Can I somehow help?"

Dark thought about it. "I don't think so. Just don't go anywhere."

Wil hugged him and placed a quick kiss onto the crown of black hair. The pink ego didn't go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> The new campaign of Critical Role somewhat inspired this when Caleb had shut down when he burned the priest.
> 
> Kudos are nice, comments make me die of joy <3


End file.
